


Haircut

by aizashira



Category: Code Blue: Doctor Heli Kinkyuu Kyuumei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizashira/pseuds/aizashira
Summary: Shiraishi gives Aizawa a well needed haircut.





	Haircut

Aizawa furrows his brows in annoyance as a big strand of his hair blocks his right eye. Blowing it away with a quick release of breath, the strand merely jumps up for a quick second and flops back down on his right eye. He sighs in frustration. Now was not the time for his hair to be all pesky, he was in the middle of an emergency operation for god's sake!

 

But his hands were quite busy at the moment and he couldn't really stop them from working so his eyes instinctively scanned the area for any familiar faces to help him out.

 

Luckily for him, he found one.

 

"Shiraishi!" he calls out.

 

The Lifesaving Staff Leader turns her head towards him, a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?" she asks, running up to him.

 

Aizawa pauses for a bit as Shiraishi meets his eyes, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed at his request. But it needed to be done or he'd be losing another patient.

 

"Do you have an extra hair tie on you?" he asks, remaining as emotionless as possible. "Could you t-tie my hair so it doesn't get in the way?" he finishes and quickly breaks eye contact.

 

"Ah, I do, I think," Shiraishi says, scanning her pockets for an extra hair tie. "Here!" she exclaims, holding a pink hair tie with a ribbon and positioning herself to tie the flustered doctor's hair.

 

"This may look a bit silly," Shiraishi giggles, "You should cut your hair when all this is over." She advises, tying the last loop and standing back to look at him. She stifles a laugh. "There!" giving him a grin, "I'll be going now. I'll try to send a nurse here to help you."

 

Aizawa stares at her running figure, his bangs fashioned into a palm tree with a cute pink ribbon.

 

* * *

 

"Can you get my hair out of my face?" Aizawa asks Saejima, who obediently brushes his bangs away. "Thank you."

 

"You should get that cut," She says.

 

"This doesn't usually happen when I wear a hood," he states back, "So it's fine."

 

"So you're just planning to let it grow until you end up looking like Rapunzel but in scrubs?"

 

Aizawa impassively continues the surgery, brows knitted together in deep thought. "I don't have time to get a haircut anytime soon."

 

"Just ask Shiraishi to do it." Saejima states, with a somewhat teasing tone.

 

Aizawa stays quiet, unamused.

 

"It was just a suggestion," she defends, a smile creeping on her face. " But she's really good at it. She cut my hair for me; and even Hiyama's once."

 

Aizawa's fingers linger on the stantinsky Saejima was handing him, and for a second the latter could see he was actually considering it.

 

* * *

 

"Shiraishi."

 

Shiraishi jumps in surprise, accidentally hitting her knee on the edge of the table.

"Ah!" she cries, looking behind her. "Aizawa-sensei! Do you need something?"

 

Aizawa stares at her, deep in thought; and Shiraishi felt like shrinking under his gaze. A blush slowly creeping up on her cheeks. "A-aizawa-sensei?" she repeats.

 

"Ah," Aizawa says, regaining his composure, " Shiraishi. Could you do me a favor?"

 

Shiraishi stares at him in confusion, not really sure as to what that favor could be but silently hoping it was something she could do with ease.

 

"Sure. What is it?" she asks.

 

Aizawa's breath hitched, he could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest but not completely sure as to why it was beating.

 

"Can..." he starts.

 

Shiraishi raises her eyebrows softly, as if to say 'Go on, I'm listening.'

 

Taking a small deep breath, Aizawa continues, "Can you... cut my hair for me?"

 

There was complete silence as Shiraishi's eyes widen in surprise at Aizawa's request and a hundred thoughts swirl in her head.

 

"So?" Aizawa prodded.

 

Shiraishi looked at him, obviously shocked. "Y-you want me t-to... c-cut your hair?"

 

Aizawa nodded, rubbing his thumb and index finger together.

 

"I-" She paused, "I mean, sure!" She raises her hands in a 'why not?' manner and stands up from her seat. "Do you want me to cut it now?" she asks, "I have time."

 

Aizawa steps back a bit, not really expecting her to say yes but nevertheless nods his head.

* * *

 

They were in the on-call room.

 

Shiraishi lays a towel against Aizawa's chest and the only thing the latter wants more than anything is for Shiraishi to not feel how hard his heart was beating.

 

Luckily for him, Shiraishi has her own problems to worry about at the moment.

 

'Please don't mess up. Please don't mess up.' she recites over and over in her head as she grabs the scissors.

 

"So, how short do you want it to be? she asks, in an attempt to ease her mind.

 

Aizawa ponders for a moment and swiftly answers, "Just... short. Enough to not have it in my sight all of the time."

 

"Ah, gotcha," Shiraishi says, softly grabbing a piece of his hair and starting.

 

She tries to not get into the fact that their faces were only inches away, since that would probably result in Aizawa accidentally getting a bald spot.

 

Aizawa feels her breath on his face. He could tell she had been drinking coffee and mint candy, a surprisingly nice scent.

 

It took all of his will power to stay still. He even unknowingly held in his breath, and had only realized he had done so as he loudly exhaled after Shiraishi let out a large smile and announced her work done.

 

"I'm not used to cutting guys' hair, I'm sorry if it's not that good," she apologizes.

 

Aizawa looks into her hand mirror and hums in contentment. "It's quite good." he compliments her. His heart was still beating quite fast and he wasn't sure when it would actually stop.

 

Shiraishi smiled, "Really?" she asks, takingthe towel off Aizawa's chest.

 

"Yeah. Not bad."

 

The staff leader lets out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's good. I'm gonna head out now. I still have paperwork to do."

 

Aizawa nods his head. "Thanks."

 

"No problem!"

 

As Shiraishi turns her back and walks towards the door, Aizawa instinctively makes a rash decision.

 

"Shiraishi."

 

The girl stops and turns back towards him, her eyebrows raised in question.

 

Aizawa swallowed hard. "As a thank you... for this, do you want to... have dinner together sometime?"

 

There was another silence, and you could see Shiraishi stifling a large grin.

 

"I... would love to."


End file.
